


Ode To Joey

by Mythian



Category: Joey McIntyre - Fandom, NKOTB - Fandom, New Kids On The Block
Genre: Music Titles, Other, Penis jokes, Poetry, Sex Jokes, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythian/pseuds/Mythian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a poem I did with a friend while we watched the NKOTB Cruise 2014 video footage of Joey McIntyre making a fool of himself letting those three glorious, infamous words slip through his mouth into history. He will never live this down as long as he lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Joey

“Ode to Joey”

 

Stop it girl,

you're hurting daddy's special treat.

Didn't I blow your mind this time,

with daddy's special treat.

 

Popsicle,

no it's daddy's special treat.

 

Are you down,

with daddy's special treat.

 

I want to be loved by you,

with daddy's special treat.

 

Don't give up on me,

I need you to play with daddy's special treat.

 

Treat me right,

and you'll have daddy's special treat.

 

You got it the right stuff,

on your face with daddy's special treat.

 

Please don't go girl,

I didn't mean to spray you with daddy's special treat.

 

I'll be loving you forever,

with daddy's special treat.

 

Cover girl,

I wasn't done with daddy's special treat.

 

I need you,

to get a towel for daddy's special treat.

 

Hangin' tough,

oh, damn, I'm hangin' in there with daddy's special treat.

 

What'cha gonna do about it,

could you clean up daddy's special treat.

 

My favorite girl,

yes you are, with daddy's special treat.

 

Hold on,

I'm cumming again with daddy's special treat.

 

This one's for the children,

uh, maybe not with daddy's special treat.

 

Last night I saw Santa Claus,

with daddy's special treat.

 

Funky, funky X-mas,

will be funky with daddy's special treat.

 

White Christmas,

Oh, yes it will be a  _ white  _ Christmas with daddy's special treat.

 

Little drummer boy,

come here and drum daddy's special treat.

 

Step by step,

Step one: we can have lots of fun with daddy's special treat.

Step two: there's so much we can do with daddy's special treat.

Step three: it's just you and me with daddy's special treat.

Step four: I can give you more with daddy's special treat.

Step five: Do you know the time has arrive for daddy's special treat.

 

Tonight,

I want to play with daddy's special treat.

 

Call it what you want,

but I call it daddy's special treat.

 

Let's try it again,

I need to lube you up for daddy's special treat.

 

I can't imagine a world without you,

you'd miss the fun with daddy's special treat.

 

Games,

Somebody said somebody wouldn't last too long, with daddy's special treat.

 

Time is on our side,

daddy's special treat can wait.

 

Where do I go from here,

the condom was inside out on daddy's special treat.

 

Stay with me baby,

I didn't mean to hump you that hard with daddy's special treat.

 

Funny feeling,

there I go again with daddy's special treat.

 

Never gonna fall in love again,

if I keep spooging this early with daddy's special treat.

 

You've got the flavor,

in your mouth with daddy's special treat.

 

If you go away,

daddy's special treat will be sad.

 

Keep on smilin',

it will get better with daddy's special treat.

 

Keepin' my fingers crossed,

that you don't bite on daddy's special treat.

 

Let's play house,

with daddy's special treat.

 

I can't believe it's over,

I can barley walk after daddy's special treat.

 

I'll be waiting,

for the Viagra to kick in...so you can use daddy's special treat.

 

Big girl now,

that you've had daddy's special treat inside you.

 

Two in the morning,

with massive wood daddy's special treat hurts.

 

Grown man,

but I can handle my daddy's special treat.

 

Dirty dancing,

sliding up and down on daddy's special treat.

 

Full service,

all day and night long with daddy's special treat.

 

Lights, camera, action,

oh, a porn movie titled Daddy's Special Treat.

 

Stare at you,

I'm not staring, daddy's special treat is.

 

Fighting gravity,

I don't know how long daddy's special treat can stay up.

 

Back to life,

with Viagra daddy's special treat is ready for more.

 

Now or never,

you better get on daddy's special treat.

 

Let's go out with a bang,

bend over and I'll slide in daddy's special treat.

 

Tara B. Dobbs

-06/18/2014


End file.
